2012/December
December 1 Arriving in Cape Town Lady Gaga was seen arriving in Cape Town sporting blonde hair once again. She posed with fans and signed autographs. 12-1-12 Arriving in Cape Town 001.jpg 12-1-12 Arriving in Cape Town 002.jpg 12-1-12 Arriving in Cape Town 003.jpg Mara Primary School :Related article: UNICEF Gaga stopped at the Mara Primary School and visited with the children there. 12-1-12 Visiting Children in South Africa 001.jpg 12-1-12 Visiting Children in South Africa 002.jpg Lady Gaga UN-UNICEF 004.jpg Lady Gaga UN-UNICEF 006.jpg Lady Gaga UN-UNICEF 005.jpg 12-1-12 At Mara Primary School 006.jpg 12-1-12 At Mara Primary School 007.jpg December 3 Paddle 462 Lady Gaga posted a picture on twitter of her holding a bidding paddle wearing none other than the famous sparkly glove that belonged to Michael Jackson. She bought Michael's glove at an auction for $115,200.00. 12-3-12 Twitpic 001.jpg Born This Way Ball: Cape Town Stadium 12-3-12 Backstage 001.PNG 12-3-12 Backstage 002.jpg 12-3-12 Backstage 003.jpg 12-3-12 Backstage 004.jpg 12-3-12 Backstage 005.jpg December 4 Arriving in Oslo, Norway Gaga was seen arriving in Oslo, Norway for her next concert. She greeted fans as she arrived. 12-4-12 Arriving in Oslo 001.jpg 12-4-12 Arriving in Oslo 002.jpg 93rYDTIyIUU.jpg oOnQwM4tbIU.jpg December 6 Born This Way Ball: Telenor Arena 12-6-12 Backstage 001.jpg 12-6-12 Backstage 002.jpg 12-6-12 Backstage 003.jpg 12-6-12 Backstage 004.jpg 12-6-12 Backstage 005.jpg 12-6-12 Backstage 006.jpg 12-6-12 Backstage 007.jpg 12-6-12 Backstage 008.jpg 12-6-12 Backstage 009.jpg 12-6-12 Backstage 010.jpg December 7 Leaving Hotel in Oslo gtaHvxDFc_g.jpg -7RDzndEmaI.jpg 12-7-12 In her Hotel, Oslo 004.jpg 12-7-12 Leaving Hotel in Oslo 005.jpg oslocold.jpg oslocolddad.jpg oslocoldty.jpg Pulkovo Airport Fans were waiting for Gaga in afternoon at Pulkovo Airport 3. Lady Gaga arrived in St. Petersburg at approximately 22:00. The last time she came to Russia was in April of 2009. 12-7-12 At Pulkovo Airport 002.jpg 12-7-12 Arriving in St.Petersburg Russia 002.jpg 12-7-12 At Pulkovo Airport 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Norma Kamali, cuffs and a belt by Lydia Stedman, custom heels by Pleaser, a necklace on her left shoulder by Chanel, earrings by Celine, another necklace on her shoulder, a Medusa ring and a bracelet by Versace. Video Message to Tamar Braxton Gaga sent a video message to Tamar Braxton for Vince and Tamar. 12-7-12 Video message to Tamar Braxton 001.JPG December 9 Born This Way Ball: SKK Arena 12-9-12 Backstage 001.jpg 12-9-12 Backstage 002.jpg 12-9-12 Backstage 003.jpg 12-9-12 Backstage 004.jpg 12-9-12 Backstage 005.jpg 12-9-12 Backstage 006.jpg 12-9-12 Out after concert 002.jpg 12-9-12 Out after concert 001.jpg December 11 Arriving in Moscow Gaga was seen arriving in Moscow. She took pictures with fans and signed autographs. 12-11-12 Arriving in Moscow 001.jpg 12-11-12 Arriving in Moscow 002.jpg 12-11-12 Arriving in Moscow 003.jpg 12-11-12 Arriving in Moscow 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a custom outfit by Alina German, heels by Pleaser and sunglasses by Lanvin. Out and about Lady Gaga was spotted out walking in Moscow. She took pictures with fans. 12-11-12 Out and about in Moscow 001.jpg 12-11-12 Out and about in Moscow 002.jpg 12-11-12 Out and about in Moscow 003.jpg 12-11-12 Out and about in Moscow 005.jpg 12-11-12 Out and about in Moscow 006.jpg Strip Club in Moscow Gaga was spotted at a strip club 'Rasputin' in Moscow. 12-11-12 At Strip Club in Moscow 001.jpg December 12 Born This Way Ball: Olimpiyskiy 12-12-12 Backstage 001.jpg 12-12-12 Backstage 002.jpg 12-12-12 Backstage 003.jpg 12-12-12 Backstage 004.jpg 12-12-12 Backstage 005.jpg 12-12-12 Backstage 006.jpg December 14 With fans in New York Gaga was seen taking pics with a few fans as she arrived in New York and sneaked quietly into her hotel. 12-14-12 Out in New York 001.jpg Leaving Hotel in New York Gaga was seen leaving her hotel in New York wearing her fiber-optic wig which she dubbed as an "ARTPOP Invention". 12-14-12 Hotel 001.png 12-14-12 Leaving Hotel in New York 002.jpg 12-14-12 Leaving Hotel in New York 003.jpg Rehearsal with The Rolling Stones Gaga rehearsed with The Rolling Stones today in preparation for joining them on stage tomorrow for their ONE LAST SHOT concert in New York City. 12-14-12 Rehearsal for Rolling Stones Concert 001.jpg 12-14-12 Rehearsal for Rollnig Stones Concert 002.jpg 12-14-12 Rehearsal for Rollnig Stones Concert 003.jpg 12-14-12 Leaving rehearsals 001.jpg Out in New York City Gaga was seen out in New York City at some point after her rehearsal with The Rolling Stones. 12-14-12 Out in New York after rehearsals 001.jpg 12-14-12 Out in New York after rehearsals 002.jpg 12-14-12 Out in New York after rehearsals 003.jpg December 15 50 & Counting: Prudential Center Gaga performed "Gimme Shelter" with the Rolling Stones on Their One Last Shot concert in Newark, New Jersey. To start off the day, Gaga went to do a Soundcheck with the Rolling Stones before concert time. Then later, the concert began and Gaga came on to perform with the Rolling Stones. Gaga was photographed many times backstage, mostly by Terry Richardson. After her performance, Gaga was also seen in the audience her sister Natali, and Lady Starlight. 12-15-12 Rolling Stones Concert Soundcheck 001.jpg|1 12-15-12 Performance, Rolling Stones Concert 001.jpg|2 12-15-12 Performance, Rolling Stones Concert 002.jpg 12-15-12 Terry Richardson 014.jpg 12-15-12 Terry Richardson 013.jpg 12-15-12 Rolling Stones Concert Backstage 001.jpg 12-15-12 Terry Richardson 021.jpg|3 12-15-12 Terry Richardson 020.jpg 12-15-12 Terry Richardson 019.jpg 12-15-12 Terry Richardson 018.jpg 12-15-12 Terry Richardson 016.jpg 12-15-12 Terry Richardson 009.jpg 12-15-12 Terry Richardson 008.jpg 12-15-12 Terry Richardson 007.jpg 12-15-12 Terry Richardson 017.jpg 12-15-12 Terry Richardson 023.jpg|4 12-15-12 Terry Richardson 022.jpg 12-15-12 Terry Richardson 011.jpg|5 12-15-12 Terry Richardson 012.jpg 1 Soundcheck 2 Performance 3 Backstage #1 4 Backstage #2 5 Audience Leaving Hotel Later in the day, Gaga was seen leaving her hotel in New York City wearing a black mask. 12-15-12 Leaving Hotel in New York City 001.jpg 12-15-12 Leaving Hotel in New York City 002.jpg 12-15-12 Leaving Hotel in New York City 003.jpg 12-15-12 Terry Richardson 001.jpg 12-15-12 Leaving Hotel in New York City 005.jpg December 16 Leaving Hotel in New York Gaga was seen leaving her hotel in New York in the morning to catch a plane. 12-16-12 Leaving Hotel in New York City 001.jpg 12-16-12 Leaving Hotel in New York City 002.jpg Arriving in Chicago Gaga arrived in Chicago and upon arrival, Taylor picked her up to have dinner with her. 12-16-12 Arriving in Chicago 001.png 12-16-12 Arriving in Chicago 002.png December 18 With fans in Chicago Gaga was seen posing with fans in Chicago. 12-18-12 With fans in Chicago 001.jpg December 19 With fans in Chicago Gaga was seen once again with fans in Chicago. 12-19-12 With fans in Chicago 001.jpg 12-19-12 With fans in Chicago 002.jpg 12-19-12 With fans in Chicago 003.jpg 12-19-12 With fans in Chicago 004.jpg 12-19-12 With fans in Chicago 005.jpg 12-19-12 With fans in Chicago 006.jpg 12-19-12 With fans in Chicago 007.jpg December 24 In Target Gaga was seen with Taylor in a Target store in Chicago. 12-24-12Gaga and Taylor in Target in Pennsylvania 001.jpg December 26 Little Monsters }} December 28 Out in Chicago Gaga was seen out in Chicago walking down the street for visits a recording Studio. 12-28-12 Out in Chicago 001.jpg December 30 Instagram 12-30-12 Instagram 001.jpg Unknown Lady Gaga and Taylor Kinney posing for photos with the Fed Ex postman at their apartment. 12-0-12 Unknown 001.jpg Timeline Category:2012 Category:2012 fashion